Aldurian general election, 4501
13 | popular_vote2 = 19,787,922 | percentage2 = 29.5% | swing2 = 2.7 | image5 = | leader5 = Cédric Popelin | leader_since5 = 4494 | party5 = Socialist Party (Alduria) | leaders_seat5 = | last_election5 = 97 | seats5 = 55 | seat_change5 = 42 | popular_vote5 = 7,626,230 | percentage5 = 11.4% | swing5 = 8.2 | image3 = | leader3 = Yvan Conquet | leader_since3 = 4495 | party3 = International Party (Alduria) | leaders_seat3 = | last_election3 = 89 | seats3 = 73 | seat_change3 = 16 | popular_vote3 = 9,739,651 | percentage3 = 18.1% | swing3 = 3.6 | image1 = | leader1 = Jean-Guy Manadou | leader_since1 = 4496 | party1 = Liberal Republican Party | leaders_seat1 = | last_election1 = 152 | seats1 = 154 | seat_change1 = 2 | popular_vote1 = 20,463,754 | percentage1 = 30.6% | swing1 = 0.7 | image4 = | leader4 = Arthur Laframboise-Des Rosiers | leader_since4 = 4499 | party4 = New Liberal Party (Alduria) | leaders_seat4 = | last_election4 = 0 | seats4 = 69 | seat_change4 = 69 | popular_vote4 = 9,254,464 | percentage4 = 13.8% | swing4 = 13.8 | map_image = Alduria-4501.svg | map_size = 300px | map_caption = | title = President | posttitle = Elected President | before_election = Noémie Campbell | before_party = Socialist Republican Party of Alduria | after_election = Noémie Campbell | after_party = Socialist Republican Party of Alduria | color2 = C81D11 | color5 = E50040 | color3 = 8B008B | color1 = FFD700 | color4 = 228B22}} The 4501 Aldurian general election will take place in August 4501 to elect the 500 members of the Chamber of Deputies and the President of the Republic of Alduria. Background Noémie Campbell's first term was an extremely eventful term. Here are a few events that occured during this term that had a major influence on Aldurian politics. Aldurian Socialist Republic At the beginning of her term, Noémie Campbell wanted to change the Aldurian constitution and found the Aldurian Socialist Republic, hoping to get the support of the PS and a two-thirds majority. The PS, nevertheless, declined this, considering the PSR-A as a fascist party. Free Republic of Alduria and treason allegations In July 4499, claiming the country had fallen to socialist tyranny, the Liberal Republicans decided to form a government in exile, known as the Free Republic of Alduria and started organizing a general strike. After this, Justice Minister Philippe Jeanpierre decided to brand them as bourgeois traitors and enemies of the people. Kanjor crisis At the same time, as a result of the 4499 general elections in Kanjor, a political crisis began between the communists and the nationalists. In January 4500, Aldurian Defence Minister Charles-Honoré Marchand announced his support for the communists and allowed Trigunia military access in order to defend law and order in Kanjor. Shortly after, in March 4500, many leaders of the Liberal-Communist Alliance in Kanjor, applied for political asylum in Alduria, which was granted by Foreign Affairs Minister Sébastien Carré. Once in Alduria, they decided to refound the Nouveau Parti Libéral, an ancient party from the 39th century, which among other things, proposed to build a wall to protect Alduria from the "fascists" in Kanjor. 4500 In 4500, two political movements, the Saturn Project and Échec, were founded, hoping to gain representation in the 4501 election. Échec did not put forth a clear manifesto, while the Saturn Project supported a technocratic system known as resource-based economy. Participating parties Results Aftermath After this election, Noémie Campbell formed a new coalition government, including the Internationalists and the New Liberals. Category:Elections in Alduria Category:Elections in Alduria